bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Strykia, Arina
Arina Strykia was the last child born to Artur and Marissa Strykia. She was born after the coup of the Maridis Sector and Order 66, which resulted in the split in her family. Being Force-sensitive, her mother placed her in hiding with an old and trusted friend of the family. History The Force often sets events in motion throughout the galaxy to ensure that an outcome is met: That a balance to the Force is maintained. Arina Strykia was one such example. Born under the shadow that had fallen across the galaxy after the Republic met it’s doom at the hands of Darth Sidious and Vader, Arina was the last child born into House Strykia, under members of the old regime. Exactly two days prior to the events of the Antrixian Purge, Marissa and Artur Strykia conceived Arina. Slowed by the Antrixian physiological/midi-chlorian effect on her biology, Marissa gave birth to Arina well over a year after she went into hiding. Sensing a latent potential for Force-sensitivity, Marissa made one of her few contacts with other Purge survivors to place Arina in hiding. Early Life Arina was raised by Grandmaster Magnus Tarkand who is a close family friend. She has nowhere to call home as they were constantly on the move to keep Arina's identity hidden. Magnus usually chose isolated and/or low population Outer Rim planets to minimize their chances of running into the Imperials or Arina's oldest brother, Dontaine. If it was not for Magnus's stories, Arina would have no idea who her father was, as he was murdered by Dontaine. She also has no memory of meeting her mother; Marissa has kept her distance to keep Arina safe and to keep Arina a secret from Dontaine. Marissa constantly feared that if Dontaine found out about Arina and could not sway the twins, Graydon or Allyson, to his side, he would target the youngest Strykia child. It was for this reason that Marissa had Magnus keep Arina well away from potentially encountering any of the exiled Antrixians, especially those in hiding. But Marissa left Arina an encrypted datacard with words of love, family history and lessons to assist Arina's training as a Gai'din. Later Life During all their moving around, Arina and Magnus met a Human male named Arthur Bishop who gave them refuge at his personal estate. Magnus and Arthur spent many nights talking about the old ways and where the galaxy stood with the Empire in power now. When Magnus and Arina left Arthur's care, he promised Magnus that the Jinsai and the Jedi would not be forgotten. Rebellion Era In the closing months of 1 ABY, Magnus and Arina heard the news of High Lord in Exile Draygan's death. They would also overhear a conversation about an Antrixian Lord that was trying to gather people from the occupied Commonwealth in order to move against the Imperials. Arina was eager to help the Antrixian Lord, but Magnus feared it was a trap laid by the Imperials or Dontaine. Appearance and Personality Arina was a young Antrixian female with straight long brown hair, which she normally pulls back into a long braid, tan skin, and blue eyes with a blue glow. She was small in stature but due to her training, she was very toned and strong for her size. Arina had strong and independent survivalist instincts due to her difficult past and was good at thinking outside the box. She was not socially adept and has a hard time making friends due to the constant moving around. Though Arina could be rather blunt and cold, she had a very vulnerable, emphatic, side which she only shows around Magnus. Arina was very strong, stubborn and determined. Often, she would react first and ask questions later. She was willing to do anything to survive. RPG D6 Stats Type: Force-sensitive Jinsai Warrior DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 4D, Bows 6D, Dodge 4D+1, Lightsaber 3D+2, Melee Combat 4D, (S)Melee Combat: Shao'dengia 5D+1 KNOWLEDGE 2D Survival 3D, (S)Scholar: Shao'dengia 3D MECHANICAL 2D Beast Riding 3D, Repulsorlift Operation 4D PERCEPTION 3D Search 4D, Sneak 4D STRENGTH 3D Brawling 4D, (S)Brawling: Shao'dengia 5D TECHNICAL 2D Lightsaber Repair 2D+2, Melee Weapon Repair 3D Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast riding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Natural Force Shield: She can add +2D to her Force skills when using Lesser Force Shield or Greater Force Shield. She can also extend her shield abilities to protect others that are in her line-of-sight. After using her shield to protect others, she needs to make a Stamina check. The difficulty is Easy with a +3 for each individual protected, treat the results as stun damage. Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Manuevers: Back strike, crescent attack, high kick. Melee Maneuvers: Dazing blow, double sweep, riposte, thrust. Lightsaber Combat Form I: Shii-Cho: -1D to all rolls when facing an opponent using any of the other lightsaber forms. Maneuvers: Heavy strike, quick strike. Force Skills: Control 3D, Sense 3D+2, Alter 2D+1. Force Powers: Control: Absorb/Dissipate Energy, Accelerate Healing, Concentration, Control Pain, Reduce Injury, Remain Conscious. Sense: Battle Sense, Danger Sense, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Disturbance, Shift Sense. Alter: Force Wave, Telekinesis. Control & Sense: Lightsaber Combat, Projective Telepathy. Sense & Alter: Dim Another’s Senses, Lesser Force Shield Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Force-Aging: Due to the high midi-chlorian count interacting with an Antrixian physiology, Force-sensitive Antrixians age, physically, at a far slower rate. After a time, the individual begins to take on an ageless, graceful look. Most persons would have trouble placing an age of an Antrixian Force-user. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. This character is Force-Sensitive. Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 15 Move: 10 Equipment: False IDs, Encrypted datacard, Sword (STR+2D), Merr-Sonn "Torbull" Short Bow (range: 3-10/30/60, damage: 4D/2D/1D), Electrostaff (STR+1D or 5D energy). Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force-sensitive Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters Category:Strykia Family